The present invention relates generally to ignition systems of automotive vehicles, and in particular to an improved connector for providing water-proof electrical connection between high tension voltage terminals.
In conventional automotive ignition devices such as distributors and ignition coils, one or more connecting parts of a tower-like configuration are provided for purposes of connecting the terminal of high tension voltage to a mating terminal of a conductor leading to the spark plug of an internal combustion engine. These terminals are enclosed fluid-tightly by means of a sealing member of an elastic material to prevent the leakage of the high tension voltage to the outside. Since the sealing member of the conventional connector is exposed to the outside and its material tends to oxidize due to the exposure, the elasticity of the sealing member loses its quality as a function of time with the eventual loss of its sealing function, causing a high voltage leakage when water penetrates into the terminals through the worn-out sealing member.